Monochrome
by Asrail
Summary: Uma a uma, todas as cores foram se curvando aos seus pés. PROJETO ESTAÇÕES: verão. TEMA: cobiça.


**N/A: **agradecimentos especiais ao Aqualung e ao 30 Seconds to Mars, por me destravarem quando eu mais preciso de inspiração! E eu falei que publicaria pelo menos mais uma fanfic... quem sabe não consigo fazer uma terceira até a mudança de estação? **PROJETO ESTAÇÕES:** verão. **TEMA:** 10. cobiça.  
**Cobiça:****1.** desejo imoderado de possuir. **2.** apetite carnal desordenado.

**Monochrome  
**fanfic por Kimberly Desiree

x  
x  
x

**Color your unknown**

**Color your knowledge**

**Color your senses**

O primeiro tom foi o dourado. Dos seus cabelos claros, fios de ouro que caiam pelo rosto alvo, ligeiramente ondulados, leves e soltos. Depois, o violeta, da cor dos seus olhos intensos, vivos e fortes. Hipnotizantes, quase irresistíveis, como os olhos de um caçador devem ser. E, então, o rosa, dos lábios de curvas delicadas e raras, ilegíveis.

Uma a uma, todas as cores foram se curvando aos seus pés.

O verde dos jardins que a cercavam, da relva, da grama em que se deitava. O verde que a invejava porque não tinha tanta beleza, tanta graciosidade e delicadeza. Tantas _cores_. Ou o azul do céu e o azul do mar, o encontro de uma mesma cor na eternidade, um beijo tão longo, mas que não alcançava a infinidade dos seus sorrisos de dentes brancos.

Os tons foram se rendendo à sua presença, possuídos pela sua cobiça de tê-los todos, cada um deles, para si, dentro de si e à sua volta. Todos, menos um.

_Um tom de vermelho._

**Rebecome a child**

**World is transparent**

**Color is what you want!**

Carmim, carmesim, o vermelho indiano, tons médios, vermelhos violetas e vermelhos laranjas... Pansy Parkinson buscou aquele que faltava por tanto tempo e em tantas formas, de diferentes lugares de toda a Europa... mas todos eles eram seus, _todos_ e _cada um_ deles.

Ela procurou incansavelmente por aquele que ainda não tinha, mas nunca o encontrou, nem na dança de todas as cores ao pôr-do-sol, nem em nenhum dos quatro cantos do mundo, e era como se não existisse, quase como se não houvesse nada que pudesse alcançá-lo. E não havia maneira de possuí-lo.

Caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, já certa de que nunca possuiria todos os tons, de que nunca os submeteria todos à sua presença, e suas vistas já não eram mais violetas, eram cinzas. De repente, sem uma das cores, nenhuma outra fazia sentido – tão incompletas, _frustrantes_.

Uma a uma, todas as cores foram desaparecendo e o mundo foi se tornando transparente.

Pansy podia ver o cinza nos seus rostos, nas paredes e cortinas das janelas, no horizonte onde costumavam dançar todas as cores juntas, _exceto uma_. E dia após dia, os tons iam desaparecendo gradativamente da sua memória, como se o mundo fosse cinza desde sempre, embora ele tivesse perdido as cores por um único tom.

Ela cruzou o corredor, usando o uniforme cinzento naquele dia de cinzas, sem prestar muita atenção no que via ou para onde estava indo, e, ao chegar à esquina, esbarrou na pessoa errada da Casa errada no momento – _no momento__certo_. O vermelho do uniforme invadiu seus olhos, mas foi o vermelho dos seus lábios que tingiu as vistas violetas, aquele tom único, raro e perfeito...

_E então só existia aquele tom de vermelho_.

**Color your fist**

**Color your fight**

**Color your fear**

**Color your night**

"Desculpe", ela disse, movendo os lábios vermelhos, deixando a face acerejar, e olhando a sonserina com olhos castanhos tão... incrivelmente rubros. Pansy não respondeu, apenas a observou, deixando que a garota se distanciasse, ainda olhando nos olhos violetas...

_Hermione Granger era o seu vermelho-raro._

E de repente ela se viu disposta a fazer tudo o que fosse necessário para tê-lo também.

**Give some relief**

**Meanings to a form**

**with some colors**

**Don't stay in black and white!**

Passos ecoando pelos corredores e Hermione não esperava que ninguém a seguisse. Estava sozinha naquela sala vazia, apoiando a mochila no chão enquanto alisava os vincos da camisa amassada, desajeitadamente, encostada na mesa. Esperava apenas os pensamentos, que sempre a encontravam naquele lugar... mas, ao invés de solução, encontrou um grande problema quando dedos suaves encostaram no seu queixo e viraram seu rosto para aqueles orbes violetas.

Pansy Parkinson a queria, queria como nunca havia desejado nada, nem ninguém. Queria porque era sua, sua cor rara, a cor da sua vista – _monocromática_. Queria-a porque o seu mundo era ela, e Pansy tinha todas, exceto aquela. Aquela cor dos seus lábios.

Hermione levantou os braços, pousando as mãos nos ombros de Pansy para afastá-la, mas era uma cor – e _todas_ e _cada uma_ delas se curvavam aos seus pés. A loura aproximou o rosto da morena, esbarrando seus narizes sem tirar os olhos do vermelho, e a pele dela era de seda branca. Pansy roçou os lábios nas bochechas cor de cereja, provando do vermelho de leve, e então, boca na boca, os lábios se encontraram.

O sabor das frutas vermelhas, o cítrico, o doce e o amargo, as línguas quentes se tocando pela primeira vez e cerejas, morangos e amoras. O vermelho era seu, seu, todo seu. E as mãos subiram pelo corpo de Hermione, livrando-se de botões e de panos, até que todas as suas cores também pertencessem a ela.

**Color your fix**

**Color your life**

**Color your suicide**

Hermione foi forçada para cima da mesa e Pansy saboreou o seu corpo, correndo os lábios pela pele exposta do pescoço, mordendo-o e sugando-o apenas para vê-la adquirir mais tons de vermelho. E de repente Hermione era a tela e a tinta, onde a loura descrevia formas em tons indescritíveis, tons não tabelados, mas que eram seus, seus, todos seus.

As cores impregnavam-se nela e de repente as vistas vermelhas se misturavam com o rosa dos seios macios, ou era o castanho-acobreado dos seus olhos, ou as unhas descascando em negro... ou mesmo o violeta que viu refletido nas íris da morena, mas eram todos tons que ela nunca havia visto, cores velhas, mas cores novas.

E Hermione era sua nova medida – _sua tela, sua tinta, sua palheta de cores_.

**Color your funeral**

**Entend your limits**

**Destroy your rails**

O tapa ardeu em seu rosto e as tintas se revoltaram contra o pintor, mas era tarde demais. Mesmo depois da grifinória tê-la abandonado, correndo com todas as suas forças na direção oposta, o mundo não era mais o mesmo. O mundo tinha cores que mais ninguém possuía, todas raras, todas tão únicas – e unicamente suas.

E ela se transformou numa cor de mil tons.

As pessoas eram cores tão secas: verdes, azuis e lilases... não ela. Ela era todas. Todas as cores do pôr-do-sol, as cores do arco-íris e os tons verdadeiros de Hermione. Suas vistas não eram mais monocromáticas: tudo era tinta, tudo era tom. Tudo era tela, onde ela pintava desejos e sonhos coloridos.

Onde ela criava a si mesma.

**I color my faith**

**I color my war**

**I color my decline**

**I color my death**

**I rebecome a child**

**My world is far**

E ela era tudo e era tanto que ninguém mais era capaz de vê-la. Suas cores não eram degustadas por olhos monocromáticos e as paredes ficaram cinzas e as cortinas ficaram transparentes e o sol entrou pela janela e a encontrou.

Os olhos violetas, que já não eram apenas violetas, mas púrpuras, lilases e fúcsias, encontraram o pôr-do-sol, e o pôr-do-sol era ela: todo cores que ninguém jamais conseguiria alcançar. Ela ergueu os braços na direção do céu e os dedos tocaram as tintas e borraram o sol. Pansy subiu no parapeito da janela e levantou-se, de forma que todos os tons pudessem tocar a sua pele de seda tingida, e as cores se misturaram com ela, e os cabelos não tinham mais tom, e os olhos não tinham mais cor: ela era a tinta do céu.

E coloria.

**I color as I expire**


End file.
